the_helmfandomcom-20200214-history
Bedura (Deity)
Bedura, also known as '''Bedyisan, '''BeDySan (Five-Faced Spirit) or OgaSan (Holy Mother) in Ypari folklore, is the patron goddess of the Ypari people. Lore Bedura is one of the Great Seven. As such, she has a seat in the Great Pantheon. Birth Bedura was created along with the six other children of Urelos. Banishment The planet of Urel was created and was soon populated by the A'Olk peoples. All Urelos' children were given control over the mortals but soon it became obvious power would go to a select few. Haamel would have the most influence and Bedura would be left with little. She soon grew envious and decided to travel to an uninhabited island, SyonDyr, off the coast of the Great Continent. There, she breathed life into the sands of the shore and created the first Syon (Bedyis or Ypari), the people of the sand. Bedura was kind to the new mortals and spoiled them with treasures and knowledge. When the Syon built great cities that rivaled those of the mainland A'Olk (YoRe), Haamel grew furious and commanded Urelos to destroy the island. Urelos commanded Bedura to sink the island into the sea at once but she refused. Urelos then threatened to punish Bedura for her actions and slay all the Syon. Bedura refused because she loved her children too much. Finally, Urelos compromised with Bedura. He would not slay the Syon or sink the island. Instead, Bedura would be banished to the island she loved so very much and be forbidden from ever leaving. Bedura took the punishment, the TaSya NoRo (Staying Curse), and was trapped within the island of SyonDyr. Believing it was the end of her woes, Bedura went to sleep. Knowing Bedura was deep within her slumber, Urelos placed a curse upon the inhabitants of SyonDyr, the TaKaSa NoRo (Height Curse). Half the Syon would be short and the other half would be tall. Urelos then whispered to both parties that one was trying to usurp the other. This created a horrible division in the once friends. The tall (Kas or Gold) went on to exploit the short (Sar or Beige). The result was a society where the Kas landowners ruled with an iron fist over the Sar who were often impoverished. Bedura came out of her slumber when the cries of her children grew too loud. When she saw what Urelos had done she became furious leading the many volcanoes on Urel to erupt at once, sans the Yellow Mountain on SyonDyr. Bedura commanded Urelos to come down at once and reverse the TaKaSa. Urelos refused leading Bedura to curse his name. She pleaded with the other gods to free her from he island but they ignored her pleas. Bedura soon wept as her island plunged towards chaos and war. Her crying, the NaKyo No Hyon (Flood of Many Tears), soon drowned many mainlanders. Bedura then plunged back into an endless slumber. The Five Faces BeDySan means "Five-Faced Spirit" in DyrCa. This comes from the belief in the five different aspects of the deity. The Mother (Oma) BeDySan is the Mother of all Syon. BeDySan promises to protect her children from any harm that may come their way, especially from the mainlanders (YoRe). The Sister (Ome) BeDySan treats the Syon as her equal. BeDySan also compels the Syon to be compassionate to one another, despite their great differences. The Daughter (Ose) The Syon in turn care for BeDySan like she was their own. BeDySan wishes for her children to put aside their differences and care for one another as if they were kin. The Island (Odo) BeDySan is the spirit of the island of SyonDyr itself. She can also be seen as the spirit of the Yellow Mountain, bringing nutrients to the lush flora and islanders' crops. The Way (Oho) BeDySan is an idea that compels the Syon to try their very best, be their very best, and never stop exploring and inspiring one another. Naming Difficulty The naming of this deity is a highly debated topic. Mainlanders refer to the deity by her pantheonic name, Bedura. Often, mainlanders refuse to acknowledge the deity has a name at all due to her banishment status. Frequently, those who ignore her prescence refer to the deity as the Lost or Lost One. Yparis, however, prefer to call the deity BeDySan (Five-Faced Spirit) or OgaSan (the Holy Mother).